The present invention relates to a display device, and especially, but not solely, to a grey-scale television display using bistable elements, for example made from ferroelectric liquid-crystal material.
British Patent Specification Publication No. 2047453A discloses a L.E.D. or gas discharge matrix addressed by rows, the columns being driven by amplitude and duration-modulated current. For each column a counter is loaded with a number representing the required brightness and counted down to zero. Each counter stage operates a gate which controls a weighted current.